The Best Laid Plans
by Stelena-Beautiful
Summary: Britt and Nikolas connecting ... mind, body and soul. Brik loving FTW.


**The Best Laid Plans**

_**Uggh I just love these two so much! This was going to be a full-length fic but I feel it works better as a one shot. Lemme know what you think of it please!**_

* * *

"What are you up to?" Nikolas asked as he walked into the master bedroom to find Britt pouring over a sheaf of papers. There were magazines spread out on the mattress and Britt had a deadly serious expression on her impossibly beautiful face. Her teeth were nipping into her bottom lip and she looked up at him with an uncertain expression in her eyes. That's one thing he loved about Britt. She was so _real _with him. The world saw something else – a ball-buster, a bitch, a schemer, a liar. He just saw someone authentic and incredibly beautiful.

"Trying to plan the wedding," Britt said. She set down what looked like a seating chart and looked at her ring glistening up at her. "It still feels surreal. The whole thing." She smiled at him. "I never was one who believed in happy endings. Or that my prince would come but … He did and he's a literal freaking Prince!"

Nikolas smiled as he peeled off his shirt and set it on the chair at their bedside. He moved to towards the bed and gestured to it. "You don't mind if –"

"Of course not," Britt said and swept the magazines, fabric samples and the like to the floor. "It's not like I was making much progress here anyway."

Nikolas smiled as he crawled in beside her. She instinctively curled into his body and they spooned. He buried his lips in her soft, wavy hair for a moment, inhaling the sexy and surprisingly sweet scent that was all Britt Westbourne.

Britt reached back and grabbed for his hand, hooking it over her lean hip. "If I admit something to you, do you promise not to use it against me?"

Nikolas cocked his head to peer over her shoulder at her somber face. "Of course … What it is?"

"I'm scared." She said it in a low, hoarse voice.

"What are you scared of?"

"That I'm not good enough for you. Not even close."

Nikolas shook his head immediately. "Hey, please do not say that. Of course you're good enough. You're better than good enough. You're pretty much perfect in my eyes. I know you've made mistakes, Britt, but who hasn't?"

"You deserve better though," Britt said. "You're getting married to a woman most people can't stand. I don't know why I'm fiddling with seating charts and menus when no one will come and stand up for us – _because_ of me."

"That's just not true," Nikolas said. "The people that do come are the ones that matter anyway." He kissed the nape of her neck. "Don't be scared. Just know if you falter, I am going to be there to steady you every time. I let a lot of people down in my life but not you – never you."

Britt snuggled tighter into his embrace. "You're a good man, Nikolas Cassadine. The best."

Nikolas smiled. "You're not so bad yourself. Trust me, okay? I want to marry you more than I've ever wanted anything before. You're the woman in my heart."

Britt turned in his arms to face him. "And you're honestly the only man in mine. I thought I knew what love was – that that's what I felt for Patrick – but I didn't. This is far better than anything I've ever experienced. I don't want to let you down."

"You can't," Nikolas said. He then leaned over and kissed her. His tongue nudged at her lips and she eased her mouth open to accept it. Their tongues intertwined as Nikolas felt Britt's hands come to rest on his chest.

"Make love to me, Nikolas," she whispered hoarsely when they had come up for air.

Nikolas nodded as he stared into her stormy green eyes. He loved the way she was looking at him. It made him instantly rock hard. She laughed as his erection jutted into her hip. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

He smiled and pulled her still closer to him. His hands fisted in the material of the covers as she rocked her body against his, a moaning plea on her full, sensual lips. He couldn't resist kissing her once more. When they finally drew apart, they were both completely breathless.

His hands went to the straps on her tight tank top. He tugged them down one by one, pressing soft kisses to the taut, olive skin of her shoulders. Her hands came to knot in the ends of his hair and she tugged on the roots almost painfully as he shifted her on the mattress so he could cup her breasts with his hands. She arched into him as he kneaded each nipple until she was mewling wantonly with desire. She raised her arms and he tugged the tank top free, tossing it somewhere in the general vicinity of the door. His eyes traced her dusky nipples before he leaned down and licked the left one. She jerked at the feel of his lips on her tit and tugged harder on his hair. He lavished kisses to her left nipple and then moved to worship the other one. He loved her breasts. They were just the right size – not too big but definitely not too small – and were beyond sexy.

He pressed feather soft kisses to each breast as she writhed on the bed. Her hips rose off the mattress as she forced herself deeper into his mouth. "Nikolas," she murmured. The sound of her husky voice, the sound of his name on her tongue, was driving him wild. He didn't know how long he could hold onto his desire before he exploded but he had to try.

He ran his tongue over her right nipple and she moaned and squirmed on the bed. His hand moved down and he felt the dampness of her through the front of the tiny boy shorts she was wearing. She moaned louder as he snaked two roving fingers inside the hem of her shorts. She was panty-free and he smirked as he ran his digits down her wet slit.

"Ohhhh," she murmured. She lifted her hips and he immediately yanked down the shorts. She kicked them from the bed as he started to suck on that certain part of her neck that always seemed to drive her wild. Meanwhile he pressed one hand down onto her pelvis to hold her in place as his fingers went back to exploring. "Ohhhhh!" she cried out as he sluiced a thumb inside of her tight opening.

He looked deeply into her eyes as she began to rock against his hand. They were stormier than ever, darker, and hooded with desire. "I love the way you look at me, Britt," he murmured. "I love the way you feel." He gave her clit a careful squeeze and she mewled, bucking on the mattress. She was soon coming with a fierce cry and she buried it in his neck. They didn't want to wake the boys just down the hall, after all.

She lay panting underneath him as she grinned at him. "You're still wearing pants," she pointed out and this time she shoved him back on the mattress and went for the clasp on his trousers. His erection was straining against the fabric and she made sure to rub it and squeeze it. He groaned as she ground her fingers into him.

"What are you doing to me, Britt?" He asked.

"You'll see," she whispered seductively. She unzipped his pants and he raised his hips off the bed so she could tug them down along with his boxer-briefs. They were both naked now, beyond bare and exposed, and he realized he had never loved her more than he did in that moment. She was looking at him with desire but also trust and that was the sexiest look of all. He could only hope that he deserved her trust and love.

She leaned down and captured the mushroomed head in her mouth. Her tongue snaked out to lick the sensitive purpled underside of his manhood. He jerked on the bed much as she had done before. She took more and more of him into her mouth and his hands fisted in her hair, tugging her down more onto him. He felt himself bump against the back of her throat. "Britt, I can't hold on…"

She flicked her eyes up to him and nodded. He knew exactly what that meant. He quickly released himself into her mouth and she swallowed it all. She then popped up between his legs, coming close to him and kissing him so he could taste the saltiness of himself on her full lips.

"That was … No words," Nikolas panted out. He then grabbed for her and pulled her directly on top of him. He brushed her hair off her shoulders and murmured in her ear, "I need to be inside of you. Right now." The urgency in his voice, matched the urgency in her eyes.

She nodded and he reared up, pressing into her. She cried out as he buried himself inside of her slick channel. This was his most favorite place to be, he realized in that moment, right inside of Britt. _His_ Britt. They fit together and moved together effortlessly. They had since the very beginning.

She slammed down on top of him to meet his thrusts. Her fingernails nipped into the flesh of his biceps as she rode him. He withdrew nearly completely from her for a moment and then thrust back in harder, filling her up. She was straddling him, squeezing him between her thighs and squeezing his dick almost in a vice with her tight walls. She clamped down around him as he continued to pump into her.

Their breathing became faster as the pace of their thrusts increased. Their bodies created friction as they moved against the other. A thin, sheen of sweat coated their skin from the sheer force of their coupling. He looked into her eyes again and saw the trust, love, affection, and desire she felt for him. It spurned him on and he thrust into her again and again until they were both careening over the edge of pleasure together.

They came down panting and she collapsed on his chest. His arms slid around her and he hugged her to his bare chest. He pressed a feather-soft kiss to her chin and whispered her name. "Britt…"

"Nikolas, I love you," she said and a tear ran down her face. He caught it with his thumb. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't. You can't.

"I promise," he said and kissed her lightly.

She nodded and soon drifted off to sleep on his chest. He held her lightly for hours, inhaling the scent of her, her hair, her desire, and then he too slipped off into restful slumber with her still in his arms.

Finis.


End file.
